


Fabel von der Distel und der Erdbeere

by corbeauOV



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1001 Nights, Biblical References, Books, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Ginger - Freeform, Horny Teenagers, Latin, M/M, Masturbation, Monastery, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Wet Dream, a bit crack, citations, most beautiful language
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeauOV/pseuds/corbeauOV
Summary: Ein verschlossener Neuankömmling stört die Seelenruhe eines jungen bibliophilen Mönches."Erst blühte die Kirsche, dann der Flieder und ich fiel in Krankheit. Fieber schüttelte mich, ohne dass meine Körpertemperatur anstieg. Die Finger zitterten ohne Kälte zu spüren. Nachts saß ich wach in meiner Kammer und grübelte rastlos, dachte an den Engelsdämon, der von mir Besitz ergriffen haben musste."xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx„Ich werde dich schlachten“, raunte er. „Dir in Streifen die Haut abschälen bis du um Gnade winselst. Werde dich bearbeiten wie einen Holzblock. Dann schneide ich Doppelseiten mit feinster Maserung aus deinem Körper.“, flüstert er weiter, „und klebe sie mit meinem Speichel zu einer heidnischen Bibel zusammen.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trau keinem rotkopf, das sind schlechte und jähzornige menschen.  
> Roudlieb, um 1000 nach Christus

Es war ein noch recht frischer Tag Mitte März als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnete. Ich rauschte recht unaufmerksam durch die Gänge der Abtei auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, die vor nicht einmal quizaine mein Arbeitsplatz geworden war. Eine Heimat war sie es schon lang davor. Die unverfälschte, reine Schönheit akribisch beschriebenes Pergamentes, über Jahrhunderte mühsam angesammelt Wissen, konzentriert auf einen Text, eine kostbar ausgeschmückte Illustration brachte mir Entzücken.

Er stand mit aufgesetzter Kapuze regungslos vor der verschlossenen Tür des Abtes. Gesicht und Körper uneinsehbar verhüllt. Ein Neuling! Dachte ich noch. Da war ich schon am Ende des Flures angelangt und hastete die Treppen zur Schatzkammer der Klosteranlage hinauf. Zu mindestens in meinen Augen war sie das. Entschuldigend ob meiner Verspätung ging ich sofort ans Werk zurückgegebene Schriften wieder an ihren Plätz zu bringen, den Bibliothekar, der nachsichtig den Kopf schüttelte, hinter mir lassend. Über die Freude an den geliebten Handgriffen vergas ich die mysteriöse Begegnung im Flur innerhalb weniger Minuten. 

Ich lebte gerne im Kloster. Im Gegensatz zu anderen, altehrwürdigen Bruderschaften existierte unser Orden erst seit etwa 80 Jahren, und war an die Gegebenheiten der heutigen Zeit angepasst. Gebetet wurde morgens und abends, während der Mahlzeiten war leises Gespräch erlaubt, da die Lesung, wenn auch nicht abgeschafft, doch von ihrer Wichtigkeit befreit wurde. Es wurde Zeit geschaffen für den Dienst sowohl an der Anlage, den dort lebenden Brüdern, aber auch an dem Dorf, dem unser Kloster vorstand und mit dem wir in ständigem Austausch standen. Dort lebte auch meine Familie, die ich gelegentlich besuchte.

Den ganzen lieben Tag zu schweigen konnte und wollte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Es musste eine Tortur sein, und vor allem auch so ein nutzloses Gesetz. Der Mensch kam zahnlos aber plappernd auf die Welt und verließ sie als Greis ebenso… Außer natürlich in den heiligen Hallen der Bibliothek, dort achtete ich persönlich unbarmherzig über die Einhaltung des Redeverbotes die über das absolut Nötigste hinausging. 

Der Abend brach herein und mit ihm hievte ich den letzten Wälzer auf ein Lesepult, wo ein fachkundiger Bruder eine Kopie davon anfertigen würde, wischte mir ein letztes Mal über die leicht schweißige Stirn, klopfte mir etwas Staub aus der Kutte. Der für seine Stelle noch recht junge Bibliothekar rief meinen Namen und winkte mich aus der Tür und hob, bevor ich darin verschwinden konnte, eher pflichtschuldig als gewollt mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Dass du mir nicht noch einmal zu spät kommst.“ Ich nickte Claudius rasch zu und schritt die Treppe hinab, während er hinter mir noch die wertvollen Schriften hinter der dicken Holztür einschloss. 

Als ich auf dem Weg zur Halle, wo die allabendliche Mahlzeit stattfinden würde, erneut an dem Büro des Abtes vorbeikam, fiel mir die Begegnung von heute Mittag wieder ein. Der Fremde in der Kutte. Was wollte er von Abt Johannes? Händler aus dem Dorf waren in Hemd und Hose gekleidet und ein Besucher aus einem anderen Kloster hätte keinen Grund gehabt wie ein Bittsteller im Flur zu warten, wo sie doch von Vater Johannes herzlich empfangen wurden, so wie es die Regeln der Nächstenliebe und der Gastfreundschaft geboten. Vielleicht würde der Abt selbst etwas dazu sagen, das Ende jedes Tagesabschluss Gottesdienstes war traditionell Neuigkeiten vorbehalten, die die gesamte Klostergemeinschaft betrafen. Das Essen musste ich aber noch abwarten. 

Das Abendbrot verlief unspektakulär, so wie es mir am liebsten war. Veränderungen lag zu häufig eine zerstörerische Kraft inne. Ich lauschte einigen Gesprächen um mich herum, nahm aber nicht aktiv daran teil. Die Brüder waren es gewohnt, dass ich mich eher an die eigene Gesellschaft als die anderer hielt und zwangen mir keine Unterhaltung auf.

Und tatsächlich. Als ich knappe anderthalb Stunden später in der Kapelle einen Platz mit guter Sicht nach vorne suchte, bemerkte ich die verhüllte Gestalt neben Vater Johannes stehen und sich flüsternd mit ihm unterhalten. 

Dann begannen die Gesänge zu Gottes Lob und ich wendetet meinen Blick von den beiden ab, die sich nun in der ersten Reihe nebeneinander hingesetzt hatten. Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich nicht der beste Sänger in unseren Reihen war, doch ich tat es gerne, sobald sich nur Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Nach dem Lobpreis folgte eine Predigt, deren Ende ich heute ungeduldig herbeisehnte, obwohl ich sie sonst sehr mochte. Endlich endete auch dieser Teil und Vater Johannes betrat die Fläche, die als Bühne diente. Der Fremde folgte ihm zögerlich, stellte sich mit gesenkter Kopf unter der Kapuze hinter ihn. Lächelnd sah unser Hirte in die Runde und reib sich schweigend die Hände. „Liebe Brüder. Aufgrund unvorhersehbarer Ereignisse, die mich persönlich in den letzten Tagen völlig unvorbereitet getroffen haben, dürfen wir ab sofort einen neuen Laienbruder in unseren Reihen begrüßen.“ Jetzt hatte er unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit. Vater Johannes drehte sich immer noch lächelnd um. „Etien, komm mal bitte zu mir.“


	2. Chapter 2

Der Fremde schritt mit so schweren Schritten auf ihn zu, als ob seine Füße mit Blei beschwert wären. Dann blieb er stehen und senkte das Gesicht noch weiter gen Boden. Vater Johannes blickte ihn weiter aufmunternd an. Wie in Zeitlupe hob der Fremde die Hände an seine Kapuze und hob sie an. Es erschien ein eher schmales Kinn, ein zusammengepresster Mund mit vollen Lippen unter eine vergleichsweise große Nase, dann hohe Wangenknochen, weiter niedergeschlagene Lider mit langen, farblosen Wimpern. Eine Wange zart hautfarben, die andere, und da ging ein atemloses Raunen durch die gesamte Versammlung, blaurot angeschwollen bis zu dem Auge darüber und dem feinen Mundwinkel darunter. Vor Verblüffung klappte mir der Mund auf. Wie? ... Dann fiel die Kapuze komplett zurück und ich keuchte restlos fasziniert leise auf. Dicke, rote Locken eröffneten sich unseren Blicken, bestimmt eine kleine Spanne lang (um 15 cm), die ihn durch die Länge als freien Mann und durch die Farbe als einzigartig kennzeichneten.

Im Dorf gab es nur alle paar Jahre jmdn. mit diesem speziellen Erbe, niemandem, seit der alte Fischer-Paul verstarben war, als ich kaum 5 Jahre alt war. Und selbst der trug als gebrechlicher, alter Mann nur einen dünnen, fahl-orangen Flaum. Viel Zeit zum Starren gab der Fremde den Anwesenden nicht. Sobald er sein Gesicht einmal vollständig entblößt hatte, damit zum Namen das passende Gesicht abgespeichert werden konnten, schlug er die Kapuze sofort zurück und trat hastig zur Seite. Der Klang seiner Stimme war wohl kein Teil der Vorstellung. „Danke, Etien. Du kannst dich setzen. Das wäre dann alles, liebe Brüder, ich zähle auf die Gastfreundschaft und Hilfsbereitschaft jedes Einzelnen von euch, damit Etien sich hier schnell einlebt.“, damit wandte er sich an uns. “Ich wünsche allen eine erholsame Nacht!“

Das war das Signal, dass die Versammlung beendet war. Die Anwesenden erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und angeregte Gespräche füllten die Luft. Wie ich sahen sich viele nach dem Neuzugang um, doch dieser war spurlos verschwunden. Etwas enttäuscht setzte ich mich wieder hin. Er musste die Gunst des Augenblickes genutzt haben um der gebündelten Neugier auf seine Person zu entfliehen, die nach ihm _dieser_ Vorstellung sicher sein konnte. Ich sah Vater Johannes freundlich, aber bestimmt den Kopf schütteln, als ihn einige Brüder wohl mit Fragen zum Fremden löcherten. Innerlich stimmte ich ihm zu. Wenn der Junge vor Misshandlung ins Kloster geflohen war, ging seine Hintergrundgeschichte niemanden an. Auch einige der Kinder Gottes tendierten zu inhaltslosem Geklatsche.

Den Kopf voller Fragen und Überlegungen trat ich anmählich den Weg in meine Zelle an. Der Tag in unserer Gemeinschaft begann früh und durch das unaufhörliche Rennen und Büchertragen war ich müde geworden. Als ich durch die leeren Gänge schritt, bemerkte ich, dass während der Versammlung die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen war. Teure Kerzen erhellten wichtige Gabelungen der endlosen Flure, doch ich hätte auch mit geschlossenen Augen zielsicher meinen Weg gefunden. Noch ein letzter dunkler Gang und ich war am Ziel. Schweigend langte ich nach dem einfachen Bartschlüssel in der Tasche meiner Kutte. Nicht jede Zelle verfügte über ein Schloss, doch als Diener in höheren Amt (der Arbeit in der Bibliothek) war mir eine Zelle mit zugewiesen worden, da ich manchmal Handschriften über Nacht las und auf Schäden durchsah. Aus demselben Grund besaß ich auch eine Handvoll einfacher Kerzen, ein Vorrat, den ich eisern hütete, stellte er doch ein deutliches Privileg gegenüber denen dar, die hauptsächlich im klostereigenen Stall arbeiteten.

Ich schloss auf, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Dann legte ich den Schlüssel auf den Holzkasten, der mir als Tisch diente, und lockerte den Bund meiner Kutte. Unentschlossen blickte ich aus dem Fenster, und ließ die gesamten Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal Revue passieren. Vielleicht hatte ich ein wichtiges Detail übersehen… Doch ich bemühte meinen Verstand umsonst und so riss ich nach einer gefühlten halbe Stunde schlussendlich meinen Kopf aus den Grübeleien. Gerade als ich nach dem Saum griff um mir das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zu ziehen klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Überrascht hielt ich inne.

Ich langte nach dem Schlüssel, öffnete und erstarrte. Vater Johannes lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Guten Abend, *. Du mögest die Störung…“  Schnell guckte ich hinter/neben ihn und tatsächlich stand dort der Fremde, jetzt mit zurückgeschlagener Kapuze, sodass die roten Locken und die Wunde an der Wange meinen Blick magisch auf sich zogen, die Augen fest an den Bode geheftet, als ob er von der Situation völlig unberührt wäre. „...zu so unchristliche Zeit entschuldigen. Doch ich…“ Aus der Nähe war der Bluterguss noch offensichtlicher. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass das Auge verfehlt worden war. Mein Blick glitt weiter über die Wunde. „…dachte, da Etien und du in etwa dem selben Alter sind, könntest du ihm neben deinen Pflichten in der Bibliothek ein wenig …“ Dafür war der Kiefer auch etwas dick, bis hinunter zum Mundwinkel. Vielleicht tat er deshalb so auf ernst, weil ihn Lächeln schmerzte. „...zur Hand gehen, ihm beim Eingewöhnen helfen. Ihr jungen Leute…“ Ich fixierte seine Lippen. Was war das für ein dunkler Punkt, da links mittig...  Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sein gesamtes Gesicht von Sommersprossen übersäht war. Das Hämatom überdeckte sie in der re Gesichtshälfte nur! Leicht überrascht suchte ich seinen Blick. Er blieb stur und reagierte nicht, obwohl er meine Musterung gespürt haben musste.  „…habt doch ganz eigene Interessen…“

„Wart ihr wegen der Wunde schon bei Bruder Manuel?“, unterbrach ich Vater Johannes Redeschwall und riss meinen Blick vom Gesicht des Neulings los. Der Medicus kannte sich aus mit Wundversorgung. Der Abt lächelte. „Natürlich. Die Tinktur wird morgen fertig sein. Schön, dass du bereits mitdenkst. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet euch wunderbar verstehen, wenn du jetzt schon solches Mitgefühl zeigst…“

Ich lief rosa an.  Als ob.  Dass war eine logische Schlussfolgerung: Bei Verletzungen geht man zum Medicus…   „Also, *? Kann ich auf deine Hilfe zählen?“    „Eh…“   

Er verlangte doch nicht wirklich, dass ich für einen dahergelaufenen Bauern Tölpel, der der …    meine wertvollen Bücher vernachlässigen sollte …?!      „Ich -...“    Unsicher guckte ich wieder zu dem Jungen und mir blieb beinahe der Atem stehen. Dunkelblaue Iriden fixierten mich unbarmherzig, sodass ich mich wie ein aufgespießtes Insekt in Bruder Manuels Vitrinen fühlte.  Mutter Gottes!... 

„…ja…“  Seine Mimik weichte auf, verborgene Emotionen quollen an die Oberfläche. Resignierter Schmerz und noch etwas anderes, tieferes. Hoffnung?...     „Ja.“    Ich senkte den Blick. 

Erst an Vater Johannes Aufatmen merkte ich, dass ich das Wort laut ausgesprochen hatte. Zweimal.  „Sehr schön. Dann wäre alles geklärt, du entschuldigst noch mal die Unannehmlichkeit. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Wenn er soweit ist, werde ich ihn zu dir schicken.“  Dann wandte er sich zu dem Neuen.  „Etien, komme mit, ich zeige dir deinen Raum.“  Beide drehten sich um und gingen den Flur hinauf.  „Zurzeit besitzen wir nur wenige freie Zellen, aber ich denke, die deine wird dir trotzdem gefallen. Sie zeigt nämlich…“  Ich widerstand dem Drang mich aus der Tür zu lehnen und den Gestalten hinterher zu starren. Erst als mich erneut vollkommene Stille umgab, schloss ich langsam die Tür. Welcher Sache hatte ich gerade zu gestimmt?

In dieser Nacht schlief ich äußerst schlecht, wenn nicht sogar so wenig wie seit meinem Eintritt ins Kloster nicht mehr. Der fahle Halbmond leuchtete durch das kleine Fenster und schien auf meine unruhige Gestalt, die sich auf den Strohsäcken hilflos hin und her warf. Dieses Gesicht, ich konnte es nicht vergessen, so voller stillem Schmerz. Wer konnte der Bursche betreffender Person schon getan haben, dass er so hartherzig behandelt worden war? Mitleid und ein schwer zu bestimmende Neugier beherrschten mein Gemüt. Vielleicht konnte ich… Ich wusste es nicht. Es war nicht so, dass ich die Brüder und Menschen allgemein nicht mochte, aber ich interagierte wenig mit ihnen. Ich schätzte sie aus der Distanz. Kontakt aufzubauen zählte eindeutig nicht zu den Gaben, mit denen Gott mich in seiner Güte bedacht hatte. Ich besaß nur wenige Freunde, außerhalb des Klosters sogar nur Bekannte (meine Familie nicht eingerechnet) und in der Regel reichten die mir auch. Warum nur verspürte ich bei dem Fremden, diesem _Etien_ , den Wunsch, irgendwie … zu investieren, ihn kennenzulernen? 

Hatte Vater Johannes Recht und es war die gemeinsame Jugend, die eine Verbindung zwischen uns schuf? Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch. Bei der Erinnerung an meine Schamesröte kroch dieselbe wieder auf mein Gesicht. Sorge, Mitgefühl… das war unsere Christenpflicht und vollkommen natürliche Reaktionen auf die Not eines der wunderbaren Geschöpfe Gottes! Wofür schämte ich mich dann? So enthusiastisch hatte ich mich auch gar nicht gezeigt…! Jetzt lag ich auf dem Rücken. Ich schätzte Vater Johannes sehr, aber sein fast kindlicher Optimismus war augenfällig. Manchmal erschien mir diese Charaktereigenschaft unangebracht für eine geistliches Oberhaupt Ende 50.

Endlich übermannte der Schlaf meinen aufgewühlten Geist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Möge es sich in der Hand dessen, der es stielt oder ausleiht und nicht zurückgibt, in eine Schlange verwandeln und diesen zerfleischen. Mit Lähmung sei er geschlagen, und seine Glieder mögen verdorren. Er winde sich in Schmerzen, winsele laut um Gnade, doch möge sein Todeskampf nicht nachlassen bis er wimmernd zerfällt. Buchwürmer sollen in seinen Eingeweiden nagen zum Zeichen des Gewürms, das niemals stirbt, und wenn er schliesslich seiner letzten Strafe entgegengeht, mögen die Flammen der Hölle auf ewig an ihm zehren. 
> 
> Text über einer Handschrift in Barcelona

Nächster Tag

Der Gong weckte mich aus einem nicht sehr erquicklichen Schlaf. Stöhnend setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Vor meinem Fenster sangen ein dutzend Vögel das Lob Gottes, welcher mir im Moment eher wie eine Verhöhnung meiner eigenen miserablen Verfassung erschien. Ich blieb noch einige Momente zusammengesackt auf dem Bett sitzen und stand dann mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf.

Auf dem Tisch stand wie immer ein Krug mit Brunnenwasser, ich goss einiges in die Schüssel daneben und wusch mir das Gesicht. Zielsicher griff ich nach einem der hochwertigen leinenen Tücher, welches das Kloster selbst produzierte, und tupfte die Tropfen ab.

Hoffentlich würde der Tag nicht so anstrengend werden. Ich richtete meine Kleidung, schnappte den Schlüssel, verschloss die Tür und trottete in Richtung Essenshalle.

Noch schweigsamer als sonst kaute ich mein Brot. Die gesamte Tischgesellschaft schien heute Morgen kein anderes Thema als den geheimnisvollen Neuzugang zu kennen, der sich überraschenderweise gar nicht blicken ließ. Wohl um zusätzliches Gerede zu vermeiden legte Vater Johannes für ihn die Ordensregeln großzügig aus. Es könnte mich nicht weniger kümmern. Immerhin hatte die Aufregung um diesen Burschen mich eine schlaflose Nacht gekostet.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken ließ ich mich von der Morgenandacht berieseln. Die mosaikgeschmückten Glasfenster der Kapelle leuchteten im Sonnenschein eines wunderschönen Frühlingstages. Ich kniff gegen die Helligkeit die Augen zusammen und bewegte die Lippen zu den Liedern, die ich sonst aus vollem Herzen mitsang.

Erst als ich endlich die Bibliothek erreichte (natürlich pünktlich) und Claudius mir die heutigen Pläne erklärte, fühlte ich mich wach und Energie geladen. Inventur stand bevor, was angesichts der endlosen Regale einige Wochen in Anspruch nehmen würde. Ich lächelte voller Vorfreude. Es war eine Freude die alten Folianten abzustauben, die haarfeinen Zeichnungen und Initialen zu betrachten, ehrfürchtig uralte Pergamentseiten mit leisem Rascheln umzublättern und einfach die jetzige Welt um einen herum komplett zu vergessen. Streng genommen gehörte lesen und in alten Geschichten stöbern nicht zu meinen Aufgaben, doch solange ich darüber nicht meine Pflichten vergas tolerierte Claudius meine Manie nur zu gerne, war sie ihm selbst auch nicht fremd.

Stundenlang wanderte ich durch die riesige Halle und strich Titel, Autoren, Bände von der Liste, die auf einem der Lesepulte lag. Wieder einmal dankte ich still Gott dafür, dass er mich mit 12 Jahren in diesen heiligen Hallen aufgenommen hatte. Mein Vater besaß einen kleinen Laden für Werkzeuge und Landwirtschaftsgeräte, alles was die Bauern des Dorfes benötigten um dem Boden Früchte abzuringen. Als Kind hatten meine beiden jüngeren Schwestern und ich häufig dort ausgeholfen. Die Zwillinge liebten es, mit den Kunden zu klatschen, Schrauben nach Größe zu sortieren und dergleichen. Ich war menschenscheu und vergaß durch mein ständiges Träumen oft den Preis zu verhandeln oder gar die Kunden überhaupt zu bedienen. Meine Mutter sah mit scharfen Auge schnell, dass ich dort keine Zukunft haben würde und so hörten sich meine Eltern im ganzen Dorf nach einem anderen Lebensunterhalt für mich um. Zudem warf der Laden nicht genug ab, um zukünftig drei Familien zu ernähren.

Mein Vater hatte schon häufiger Geräte an Vater Johannes verkauft und als er mich bei der nächsten Bestellung mitnahm und ich zum ersten Mal die Unmengen an Büchern sah, war es um mich geschehen. Vater Johannes lächelte wissend, als er mich mit großen Augen vor den Regalen stehen sah. Im Nachhinein erfuhr ich, dass der Rundgang durch die Klosteranlage von ihm gezielt dahingehend initiiert wurde um meine Reaktion zu testen. Als ich mit Vater wieder in dem kleinen Haus ankam, in dem ich geboren und aufgewachsen war, plapperte ich pausenlos, was sonst gar nicht meine Art war. Die Mädchen hingen an meinen Lippen als ich alles Gesehene ins Überirdische ausschmückte. Meine Begeisterung erleichterte meinen Eltern die schwere Entscheidung mich ins Kloster zu geben. Am Anfang brachten sie mich noch morgens dorthin und holten mich zur Nacht wieder ab. Nach 2 Jahren ließen sie mich den Weg alleine gehen. Dann, ab meinem 16. Namenstag, begann ich dort zu übernachteten und 2 Wochen später bekam ich endlich meine erste eigene Zelle.

In der Klosterschule lehrte man mich lesen und schreiben und im Gegensatz zur Arbeit im Laden fiel es mir leicht zu lernen und mich zu konzentrieren. Deutsch, Latein, Arithmetik, Geometrie, Theologie, Kirchengeschichte und Philosophie. Altgriechisch musste leider ausfallen, da der einzige Lehrer für dieses Fach, damals schon deutlich betagt, leider nach den ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden verstarb. Ich trauerte nicht lange um ihn, da um diese Zeit Claudius, der jetzige Bibliothekar, Helfer des Nachfolgers wurde und mich, da wir im Lateinunterricht gute Bekannte, beinahe _Freunde_ , geworden waren, abends heimlich darin herumführte.

Leider hatten Claudius und ich uns über seine bevorstehende Beförderung schleichend entfremdet, aber was unsere gemeinsame papierne Leidenschaft anging verstanden wir uns immer noch ohne viele Worte und unsere Handgriffe und Vorstellungen von der Instandhaltung und Katalogisierung des Bestandes stimmten überein. 

So sollte ich über die darauffolgenden Stunden und Tage ganz in meiner Leidenschaft aufgehen. Der Neue ließ sich auch weiterhin weder beim Essen noch den Andachten sehen und abends war ich zu erschöpft um weiter Gedanken an etwas zu verschwenden, dessen Rätsel ich nicht lösen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Perspektive wird random wechseln.

Am selben Nachmittag am anderen Ende des Flures

 

Wie schon am Abend davor und eigentlich ununterbrochen seit dem Vorfall vor einigen Tagen saß ich reglos auf meinem Bett und starrte ins Leere. Obwohl ich krampfhaft versuchte _nicht_ daran zu denken, stand mir die Endgültigkeit der Ereignisse klar vor Augen. Ich konnte nicht zurück. Mein altes Leben war gestorben und hatte in meinen Gedanken nichts als Verwüstung und Ödnis hinterlassen. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, mir an die Wange zu fassen. Bruder Manuel war zuversichtlich, dass mit der Tinktur, die mir heute Morgen durch einen Boten überreicht worden war, die Schwellung innerhalb der nächsten Woche deutlich zurückgehen würde. Bald würde ich wieder mein altes Gesicht wiederhaben. Was auch nur die Illusion herstellte, aber immerhin diese.

Selbst der Heiler hatte leise aufgeseufzt, als er die Wunde begutachtete. „Gott wird sie richten.“, hatte er schlicht gesagt. Wenn Gott so mitfühlend war, wieso hatte er es dann zum Äußersten kommen lassen? Warum hatte er mir nicht früher geholfen? Es half alles nichts. Ich war erleichtert, als mich der Abt anschließend wieder in sein Büro mitnahm, wo er merkwürdigerweise seine Hände ineinander fasste und fast etwas unsicher wirkte. „Nun gut, Etien. Das Schlimmste hast du hinter dir. Die Brüder sind nette Menschen, wenn sie sich erst an deine Anwesenheit hier gewöhnt haben, werden sie dir dies auch zeigen.“ Aufmuntern konnte er wahrlich nicht. Ich verkniff mir einen sarkastischen Kommentar. In meinen Augen hatte sie mich angestarrt wie eine Missgeburt mit zwei Köpfen und ich hatte Zweifel, ob sein Optimismus angebracht war.

Mit einem Erschaudern dachte ich da an den Gottesdienst davor zurück. Die Demütigung, sich vor der gesamten Versammlung zu entblößen, war kaum zu ertragen gewesen, doch Vater Johannes hatte darauf bestehen. „Die Brüder müssen einmal dein Gesicht sehen, immerhin wirst du von nun an mit ihnen zusammenleben. Ich weiß, dass ich damit viel von dir verlange, doch ich verspreche dir, dass es schnell vorbei sein wird. Und ich werde persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass dich danach niemand mit Fragen belästigen kann.“

Unmittelbar danach war ich in sein Büro gerannt wo mich er mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Boden sitzend gefunden hatte. Mitfühlend hatte er mir die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und mich zu Bruder Manuel geführt.

Was mich auch schon zu der zweiten Bekanntschaft des gestrigen Tages brachte...  Vor Anstimmen des Eingangsliedes hatte Vater Johannes noch schnell auf eine etwas fehlplatziert wirkende Gestalt in der dritten Reihe gedeutet, die mich an eine Distel in einem an sonst prächtigen Garten erinnerte. Überrascht starrte ich den schlaksigen, sehr jung wirkenden Mann mit dem tiefschwarzen Haar an. Nach den Erzählungen über die Ernsthaftigkeit und den hohen Bildungsgrad des offiziellen Bibliotheksangestellten hatte ich wen deutlich Älteres erwartet. Sympathischer wirkte er dadurch nicht.

Darum wehrte ich mich abermals als Vater John direkt nach dem Besuch bei Bruder Manuel den Weg zur Zelle des Kerles einschlug, den er als meine „persönliche Betreuung“ auserkoren hatte. Alle meine Argumente, dass ich kein Kindermädchen brauchte, da ich auch alleine sehr gut zurechtkam, verhallten ungehört.        

„* wohnt seit seiner Kindheit im Kloster und ist nur wenige Monate jünger als du.“ Also doch ein Altersgenosse. „…arbeitet in der Bibliothek bei Claudius. Ist ein sehr zuverlässiger, ernsthafter junger Mann. Zu Beginn vielleicht etwas abweisend, aber er taut schnell auf…“ Das klang ja großartig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich mögen wird.“ Ich sah zwar keinen Grund warum er das tun sollte, aber ok. Wenn ich mich danach ungestört meinem Selbstmitleid hingeben konnte, würde ich mitspielen. Eine Wahl blieb mir auch nicht, denn wir waren angekommen. Vater Johannes klopfte an die Tür und begann seinen Redeschwall unmittelbar nach deren Öffnung.  

 * schwieg. 

Trotzig starrte ich auf den Boden während ihm der Abt den ganzen Schwachsinn erzählte mit dem er zuvor mich überschüttet hatte. Ich spürte die bohrenden Blicke auf meinem Gesicht und der Wunde. In diesem Kloster wird man ja begutachtet wie ein Kalb auf dem Viehmarkt!

„Wart ihr wegen der Wunde schon bei Bruder Manuel?“, unterbrach er auf einmal Vater Johannes Redeschwall und ich riss überrascht meinen Blick vom Untergrund. Das Unkraut konnte ja tatsächlich sprechen! Vater John freute sich wie ein Lausbub die gewünschte Reaktion erhalten zu haben und bejahte. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet euch wunderbar verstehen, wenn du jetzt schon solches Mitgefühl zeigst…“

Da lief die Distel doch tatsächlich rosa an und begann zu stammeln. Gefühle hatte er also auch noch! Vielleicht würde es mit dem doch interessant werden…

Dann suchte er verunsichert meinen Blick und wir sahen uns zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen. Grau-türkis, wie hübsch. Es erinnerte mich an die Bachkiesel meiner Kindheit unweit meines Elternhauses. Damals, als alles noch in Ordnung gewesen war. Hoffnung keimte in mir auf.  „…ja…“  Was hatte er gesagt…?   „Ja.“   Was hatte der Abt ihn gefragt? …

Doch da hatte unser Gegenüber schon den Blick gesenkt und war verstummt. Vater Johannes atmete einmal auf und ich wappnete mich für eine weitere Sprechtirade, die auch unweigerlich eintraf. Willenlos ließ ich mich von ihm weg von der Tür zurück in den dämmrigen Flur ziehen.

Den ganzen Weg bis zu meiner zukünftigen Unterkunft palaverte der wie gut die Unterredung doch gelaufen sei. „Wie er dich angeguckt hat, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er dich mögen würde!“, mit dieser gewagten Behauptung schob er mich in den bescheidenen Raum. Ich ließ mich erleichtert auf das Bett fallen. Endlich Privatsphäre! Vater John stand glücklich wie ein beschenktes Kind im Zimmer und rieb sich die Hände.  Ich verzog angesichts so einer Gutgläubigkeit leicht das Gesicht, bis mich wegen der Schwellung Schmerz durchzuckte. Vater John besaß merkwürdige Definitionen (von mögen). Vorsichtig legte ich eine Handfläche an meine Wange.     Autsch.     „Naja, um den Hals gefallen ist er mir ja nicht gerade.“  Verschwörerisch zwinkerte er mir zu. „Das wird er noch, vertraue mir.“ Ich lief kirschrot an. Warum hielt ich nicht einfach den Mund bis er verschwunden war? Glücklicherweise ging er nicht weiter darauf ein und wurde endlich ernst.

 „Mein Adlatus wird dir dreimal täglich zu essen bringen, du musst nicht in die Halle kommen. Dasselbe bei den Gottesdiensten. Richte dich ein, soweit es dir möglich ist und lasse mich wissen, wenn dir irgendwas fehlen sollte. Deine restlichen Habseligkeiten treffen morgen ein.“ Ich nickte. Gott sei Dank blieben mir die Gaffer einige Zeit erspart. „Somit … gute Nacht und willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Kloster!“ „Danke…“ Ein letztes Lächeln und er rauschte von dannen. Ich schloss den Mund, da ich eigentlich noch mehr hatte sagen wollen.          Zu spät.   Ich wartete einige Augenblicke, doch die Tür gab keinen Mucks von sich.   Die Dunkelheit kroch durch das kleine Fenster in mein Gemüt.

Ich war allein.


	5. Chapter 5

Zehn volle Tage hielt der Frieden an, versank ich im Rhythmus geliebter Tätigkeiten. Da außer meiner trügerischen Erinnerung nichts an die Vorfälle mit dem Neuling oder auch nur an dessen _Existenz_ erinnerte, verdrängte ich das Thema erfolgreich. Claudius und ich hatten eine Routine entwickelt, mit der die Zeit nur so hinweg flog.

Der Frühling war hereingebrochen, dachte ich mir, als ich eines morgens beim Frühstück saß. Kauend wand ich den Kopf zu den großen Fenstern der Halle, durch welche die blühenden Büsche des Gartens geradezu durch die Scheiben zu wachsen schienen. Ich müsste später unbedingt im Klostergarten spazieren gehen. Das hatte ich seit Wochen nicht getan. Die Natur klärt den Geist ab und an…     

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich wie sich eine Gestalt neben mich auf die Bank schob. Ich hob den Becher an die Lippen. Das war ungewöhnlich…

„Hallo.“ Wer den Teufel an die Wand malte, musste mit den Konsequenzen leben. Einige Atemzüge lang hörte man außer meinen erstickten Japsen und Husten kein anderes Geräusch in der Halle. Etien klopfte mir kräftig auf den Rücken und lächelte mich von der Seite her schwach an, was die Sache nicht unbedingt vereinfachte. „Der Platz war frei gewesen.“ Und das erlaubte ihm mich umzubringen?! Anmählich keuchte ich nur noch ein wenig, das Gesicht aber immer noch zu Tode erschrocken. Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an.

Die Schwellung war beinahe komplett verschwunden, das Kinn wieder schmal, die Wangen wieder hautfarben und gesprenkelt. Er wich meinem fragenden Blick rasch aus, indem er den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Diese grazilen Wimpern… „Der Abt meinte, ich sollte das tun. Mich neben dich setzen. Jetzt, wo ich…“, er unterbrach sich selbst. Doch ich verstand auch so. Vater Johannes verbot ihm, sich weiterhin zu verkriechen. Ich riss mich von seiner Betrachtung los.

„Übrigens…Claudius hat dich durch wen anderes ersetzt…“ Mein Gesicht wandte sich zu einer Grimasse puren Horrors. „ _Was_?!“ „Du hast heute frei von der Bibliothek.“  Aber… aber…! “ Angesichts meiner Wut wagte er es nur sehr kurz zu grinsen. „Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht taubstumm bist...“ „… Vater Johannes…!“ „…hat es beordert.“

Mein Zorn ließ mich alle Rücksicht vergessen. Ich sprang von der Bank auf und hetzte Richtung Büro des Abtes, einen sehr verdutzten Etien hinter mir lassend. Erst als ich dort ankam fiel mir ein, dass der Abt wie alle anderen wohl noch beim Frühstück saß. Augenblicklich bereute ich meinen Ausbruch und hockte mich vor der geschlossenen Tür auf den Boden. Scham ließ mich den Kopf unter den Händen vergraben. Minutenlang rührte ich mich nicht.

Ein Plumpsen neben mir. Ein Ärmel streifte den meinen. „Es war seine Idee. Alles. Ich wollte ja gar nicht…“ Ich sah zu ihm und bemühte meine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen.“ Ich stand auf und streckte dem verdutzt guckenden Etien nach kurzem Zögern die Hand hin, die er ebenso zögerlich ergriff. Ich zog ihn hoch und ließ seine Hand schnell fallen.

Dann würde mein Spaziergang draußen wohl in Gesellschaft stattfinden.

Die folgenden Stunden bemühte ich mich meine Grobheit ihm gegenüber durch gespielte Fröhlichkeit auszugleichen. Ich führte ihm auf dem gesamten Geländer herum, zeigte ihm die Stallungen, das Verwaltungsgebäude, den weiten Garten, der ihn besonders zu interessieren schien. Die Bibliothek ließ ich bewusst außen vor. Es erschien mir unangebracht nach dem Aufheben, dass ich ihretwegen veranstaltet hatte. Zudem erschien es mir merkwürdig intim. Er schwieg und hörte zu, nickte, stellte gelegentlich Nachfragen ohne meinen Monolog einzudämmen.

Durch die vielen ungewohnten Worte erschöpft ließ ich mich bei den Rosengehölzen auf eine Holzbank fallen. Ich vermied es ihn anzusehen, wie ich es schon den ganzen Vormittag umgangen hat. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Morgen würde ich wieder an meinem Platz sein. Und er? Wo war der seine? Und warum kümmerte mich sein Schicksal? …. Leider hielt der strahlend blaue Frühlingshimmel keine Antwort parat.

„Du weißt…“, er räusperte sich. Mein Gesicht schnellte zu ihm. Von mir abgewandt raspelte er eine vertrocknete Blütenknospe zwischen den Fingern. „Mir wurde Tätigkeit im Garten zugesichert… nach dem Mittagessen wird mich Bruder... _Albert_ … einweisen.“ Die Flocken rieselten auf seine Kutte, wo sich einige verfingen. Eine Böe zog an ihnen und riss sie fort. Ich folgte ihnen mit den Augen. „Ich hätte sonst nicht… _niemals_ … hierher zugestimmt.“ Die Worte starben auf seinen Lippen.

Dann verabschiedete er sich unter einem Vorwand und eilte davon ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Ich beobachtete seine verschwimmende Gestalt und fragte mich erneut, wie ich meine Aufmerksamkeit an einen dermaßen versiegelten Folianten verlieren konnte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist der Reupload. Freue mich über jeden, der es liest. ^^
> 
> Die Fortsetzung wird momentan pausiert.


End file.
